


Позволь мне упасть…

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gypsy, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Любовь для цыгана – это как проклятие! Беги ты лучше от нее, беги как можно скорее, иначе упадешь, больно упадешь!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позволь мне упасть…

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для АУ феста 2012 
> 
> Этот фанфик навеян песней Josh Groban «Let me fall».  
> 

_~*~  
Когда мечты разбились вдребезги...  
~*~_

  
Скрипка пела жалобно и грустно в руках у смуглого цыгана. Из зажмуренных глаз по щекам текли слезы, будто чувствуя каждую ноту и болезненное прикосновение смычка. Ему вторил лишь безжалостный океан, заглушая мелодию равномерными ударами о песчаный берег.  
Джин играл. Играл, не останавливаясь, чувствуя, как крик рвется из груди, вместе с осознанием того, что он остался совсем один.  
На том самом месте, где были сказаны те самые заветные слова, те клятвы, которые были связаны кровью и никогда не могли быть нарушены или забыты. Все напрасно, все мечты, все слова, все лишь пустой звук, который ничего никогда не значил.  
Ветер перебирал длинные волнистые волосы, раздувая распахнутую шелковую красную рубаху.  
Скрипка пела жалобно и грустно, и пальцы немели от напряжения, но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем пожаром, который разгорелся в молодом пылающем сердце, пожаром, который оставил после себя только пепелище из надежд и мечтаний.  
Резкий звук разрезал тишину, и лопнувшая струна заставила цыгана остановиться, взглянув с удивлением на раненную скрипку, как будто только сейчас он очнулся от боли, которая затуманила его рассудок.  
– Плачь, скрипка, плачь. Пусть он слышит слезы моего разбитого сердца!  
Он не стеснялся слез на глазах и боли, которая раздирала грудь. Он имел право любить, даже если весь табор заклеймил его как оскверненного, и родные люди изгнали с презрением, бросая камни в след. Он был готов к позору, потому что для него это значило, что они могли бы больше не скрываться, не прятаться, любить друг друга, так как Джин мечтал, так как он жаждал. Но все оказалось бессмысленным.  
Скрипка упала на песок, издав жалобный предсмертный стон. Все кончено. Когда, черноглазый и такой красивый, он сбежал, Джин не мог поверить. Он и сейчас не верил.  
Казу оставил лишь маленький листочек, где была написана впопыхах всего пара строк. Как будто этот клочок бумаги мог помочь или залечить ту рану, что болела не переставая.  


_«Дай мне упасть! Дай мне упасть подальше от этих страхов и оков! Дай мне упасть и будь со мной!»_

  
–Я хочу падать с тобой, упасть и не возвращаться, только с тобой.  
Тишина в ответ. Джин бережно поднял скрипку и прижал к груди, как маленького ребенка, будто лишившись струны, скрипка чувствовала боль. Возможно, он остался один, и Казу ушел, но Джин не мог сдаться. У Казу была мечта, и у Джина она теперь тоже есть.  


_~*~  
Когда мечты еще не были разбиты…  
~*~_

  
Когда цыгане приходили в город, люди говорили, что это не к добру. Они ждали бед, что должны были бы посыпаться на их головы. Двери запирали на засовы, окна затворяли покрепче и детей прятали за широкие юбки матерей, потому что в город приехали цыгане.  
Целый обоз деревянных кибиток, занавешенных аляповатыми тканями, черноглазые красивые цыганки, золотые серьги в ушах блестели на солнце, звон многочисленных браслетов на тонких руках и обнаженные плечи, укутанных в широкие шали с богатыми узорами, притягивали взгляд. Белозубые мужчины с серьгами в ушах и в широких рубашках, распахнутых на загорелой груди, смотрели своими чарующими влажными глазами на новой пристанище. Нежный голос скрипки в руках у молодого цыгана и юная девушка, пританцовывая в такт с бубном в руках – они не искали дома, привозя с собой свои традиции и мечты.  
Странники оглядывали с любопытством опрятные домики, ухоженные клумбы и старинное, немного потрепанное, здание местного театра в самом центре города с большой выцветшей афишей. Самые любопытные высыпали на улицы, заслышав музыку, и не побоялись встретиться с цыганами.  
Вдали был слышен шум прибоя.  
Каменный маяк возвышался над городом, он стоял высоко, на обрыве, под которым рассыпалось море и жестокие скалы, не жалеющие корабли ночами. Мерцающий свет маяка предупреждал заплутавшие корабли об опасности, затаившейся в волнах.  
По решению городского совета, цыганам разрешили остановиться на большой поляне за городом, строго-настрого запретив трогать здешних детей.  
Казу громко смеялся, пересказывая Джину все абсурдные условия, полные предрассудков и суеверий, которые выставил старейшинам табора глава городка.  
– Они нас боятся!  
Джин смеялся в ответ, потому что улыбка на губах Казу наполняла его сердце радостью.

_~*~_

Ярмарка шла на славу, люди прогуливались, с любопытством и опаской разглядывая толпу пестро разодетых цыган, которые зазывали, обещая предсказать будущее, изменить прошлое, приодеть в великолепную пеструю шаль, которая отгоняла бы все болезни и сделала бы так, что душа захочет петь, а ноги сами пустятся в пляс.  
Джин усмехался, слушая иногда совсем абсурдные посулы, которые сыпались на наивных горожан, готовых расстаться с парой золотых, в надежде на исполнение желаний.  
Он обещал Казу, что сегодня они обязательно навестят гадалку. Его друг слишком сильно верил во все гадания, хотя иногда Джину казалось, что Казу просто отчаянно хочет услышать те слова, которые дали бы надежду, что мечта его сбудется. Но один он – упрямец – идти к гадалке отказался, потому что Джина она любит и при нем будет в хорошем расположении духа.  
Джин на это тоже очень надеялся и прекрасно понимал, что настроение его бабушки зависит лишь от того, найдет ли он сегодня себе учителя. Он покинул поляну, прошел мимо ярмарки и направился в город, держа футляр со скрипкой подмышкой и очень надеясь вернуться с хорошими вестями.  
Городок был совсем небольшой, и, после недолгих поисков и расспросов, Джин зашел в магазин с вывеской в виде нотного листа. Мелодичный звон колокольчиков возвестил продавца о прибытие нового клиента. Джин сразу отметил подозрительный взгляд, которым окинул его человек из-за прилавка.  
Под этим пристальным взглядом Джин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, догадываясь, о чем думает продавец. Он забыл пригладить с утра свои длинные волосы, и они непослушными волнами спускались на плечи. Золотая серьга в ухе, пестрая, не первой свежести рубашка и черные кожаные штаны, заправленные в грязные ботинки. Не то чтобы Джин не интересовался своей внешностью, для него это было не главное. Это Казу следил за чистотой и благоуханием своей рубашки и проводил часами время у зеркала, добиваясь идеального порядка в волосах.  
– Я хочу быть актером, а для актера внешний вид важнее всего, – заявлял Казу, когда Джин торопил его или начинал смеяться.  
Джин прошел между стеллажами с нотами, на одной стене висели скрипки, в углу стоял черный рояль, чувствовался знакомый запах пыли и затхлости, старых книг и дерева.  
– Здравствуйте! – успел произнести Джин, но был тут же остановлен продавцом.  
– Говори, что тебе надо и уходи, не отпугивай мне клиентов.  
– Мне сказали, что здесь я смогу найти учителя музыки, – надо быть вежливым, так учила его бабушка. Сжать зубы и быть вежливым, хорошо, что он не взял Казу с собой.  
– Это я. Ты хоть что-то умеешь? Давай, сыграй! Что ты обнял скрипку, играй уже!  
Джин поспешно открыл футляр и вытащил скрипку. Его охватило знакомое волнение, но стоило смычку прикоснуться к струнам, как оно утихло.  
Каждый раз одно и то же, из города в город.  
Бабушка заставляла искать учителя и играть, потому что однажды ее хрустальный шар напророчил ее драгоценному внуку славу великого скрипача. Джину уже давно надоело спорить об этом, к тому же играть на скрипке он и сам любил, а сделать такую малость для счастья бабушки не так уж и сложно. В некоторых городах люди были грубы, и Джину приходилось пересиливать себя, но знания и умения, которые он получал, были достойным вознаграждением.  
– Хорошо. Я, может, дам тебе пару уроков. Ты хоть по нотам читать умеешь?  
Джин утвердительно кивнул головой.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
– Исполнилось восемнадцать.  
– Возьми эти ноты и завтра приходи, посмотрим, будет ли из тебя толк. У меня сейчас есть свободное время.  
Джин поблагодарил учителя и вышел из магазинчика. В руках он сжимал ноты, которые должен подготовить. То же, что и всегда, и ему не составил труда вспомнить элементарные этюды, и, возможно, завтра учитель даст что-то серьезное.  
Джину не нужны были ноты, он любил сам сочинять мелодии и играть их на своей скрипке. Казу был самым благодарным слушателем, иногда, конечно, он засыпал, но это не имело значения. Когда его друг был рядом, скрипка не хотела умолкать.  
Учителя он нашел, и бабушка будет довольна и, наконец, напророчит Казу то, что он так давно ждет.  


_~*~  
Когда читаются судьбы…  
~*~_

  
Хрустальный шар искрился в руках слепой цыганки, массивные серьги звенели в ее ушах, как и бесчисленные браслеты на худых руках. Загадочная улыбка играла на сухих губах, ее смуглые морщинистые руки поглаживали дешевую стеклянную поверхность, блестящую из-за света, проникавшего сквозь маленькие щели в пестрой ткани, которой была завешана цыганская кибитка.  
– Дай мне свою руку, сынок! Всю правду тебе скажу про то, что было, что будет, и от чего сможешь уберечься.  
Джин протянул ладонь седовласой цыганке.  
– Мой сынок, тебя ждет великое будущее! Ты будешь сиять, как самая яркая звезда, и люди будут произносить твое имя с уважением. Вот какой ты у меня красавец!  
Джин усмехнулся. Гадания годятся только тем, кто верит в них. Джин никогда не верил. Он с самого начала знал, что эта затея глупая и абсолютно бессмысленная, как и многие другие затеи Казу.  
Джин никогда не мог отказать ему. И сегодня не было исключением.  
Бабушка всегда узнавала внука, стоило лишь коснуться его ладони, и каждый раз пророчила одно и то же. Джин мало верил ее словам, зная, что они были полны ее слепого обожания.  
– Ты ему про любовь погадай, не про славу! Скажи, что же его ждет? – Казу посмеялся, подмигивая Джину, и тот лишь обреченно вздохнул. Если уж Казу взбрело что-то в голову, ничего нельзя было поделать.  
– Очень языкастый ты! – она шлепнула молодого цыгана по голове, вызвав у того новый приступ заливистого смеха. Ее невидящие глаза устремились на Джина, все так же ласково поглаживая его ладонь своей сухой рукой.  
– Мой сынок! – она нежно приговаривала таким же голосом, каким пела ему колыбельные и рассказывала истории о жизни цыган в далекие времена. – Любовь для цыгана – это как проклятие! Беги ты лучше от нее, беги как можно скорее, иначе упадешь, больно упадешь!  
Джин смотрел в незрячие глаза и чувствовал, как комок подкатывает к горлу: неужели она все знала и всегда понимала его боль, чувствовала его тоску, намного лучше, чем этот бесчувственный чурбан. Он недовольно покосился на Казу, который передразнивал жесты слепой цыганки.  
– Нечего смеяться, глупец! Думаешь, у тебя есть глаза? Ты слепец!  
Джин со страхом взглянул на гадалку, чувствуя, что она сейчас могла бы сказать что-то, чего точно не должна говорить, и Казу не должен знать. Только не так. Только не сейчас.  
Однажды время придет, и в сердце Джина появиться достаточно смелости, чтобы он мог раскрыть свои чувства и свои печали.  
Казу добродушно улыбнулся и протянул свою руку.  
– Не обижайся, бабушка! Ты же знаешь, я тебя как родную люблю! Лучше и мне погадай! Может и мне нужно бежать?  
Гадалка обреченно вздохнула и погладила протянутую руку. Ее глаза, казалось, обладали особым даром, она не могла различать цвета и лица, но обладала силой читать прямо в сердце.  
– Горячий ты! Молодой и глупый! Тебе бежать не надо, но ты все равно убежишь, от судьбы попытаешься сбежать, но она тебя нагонит. Нагонит в самый неожиданный момент и не позволит упасть. А уж будет это спасением для тебя или проклятием, лишь великий бог знает, если есть в твоем пустом сердце хоть капля веры в него!  
Казу хрипло рассмеялся, пытаясь скрыть, как сильно задели его слова гадалки.  
–Ты ошибаешься, бабушка! Цыган не бежит! Цыган странствует, он всегда свободен! И падать совсем не страшно! Надо уметь падать.  
Он рассмеялся, а Джин с содроганием вспомнил обрыв у моря, который облюбовал Казу, не успели они приехать в город, поклявшись, что спрыгнет оттуда, даже если судьба воспротивится, он все равно прыгнет.  
Пытаться разубедить его в чем-то, было делом гиблым.  


_~*~  
Когда Казу хотел упасть…  
~*~_

  
Сильный ветер дул с моря, развевая темные волосы Казу. Джин улыбнулся, нежно погладив его по голове, но его друг отвернулся, видимо, все еще думая о словах цыганки.  
Джин вздохнул: в последнее время Казу сам не свой, будто душа его мечется, в постоянном напряжении и под сильным давлением желаний его отца.  
– Давай до обрыва! – Казу лишь крикнул и бросился бежать. Когда они приехали в город, вода была спокойная, а сейчас поднимался ветер, и бушующие волны становились все темнее.  
– Казу! – Джин крикнул и побежал за другом.  
Казу был как это море: всегда изменчивый, со всеми этими слишком сильными чувствами и желаниями в таком худеньком теле. Джину иногда казалось, что что-то сковывает его, не дает освободиться и выплеснуть то, что копиться годами, будто его собственное тело, семья, табор, даже Джин душат его, сдерживают.  
Они стояли на самом краю и смотрели вниз на океан и на волны, разбивающиеся о скалы. Страх прокрался, сжимая в узел и парализуя. Джин не боялся упасть. Ему было жутко даже подумать, как Казу мог бы прыгнуть и исчезнуть в черноте бушующих волн.  
– Казу! Не надо!  
Но тот не слышал, будто море притягивало его, манило. Казу снял рубашку и сделал шаг ближе, медленно облизав губы и не отрывая глаз от пропасти, в которую хотел прыгнуть. Джин видел, как он храбриться и пытается преодолеть свой страх. Еще один шаг, и Казу упадет.  
Джин боялся этого так, что руки дрожали. Боялся, что один шаг может отнять любимого человека. Он понимал, что этот прыжок значил намного больше, гораздо больше, чем могут подумать прохожие, если увидят падающего в пропасть цыгана – решат, что он просто лишился ума.  
Казу всегда был другим, его мысли парили высоко, он мечтал об иной жизни, когда как Джину было довольно того, что он имел. Если скрипка в руках играла, и сердце было полно любви, большего Джин и не просил.  
Казу жаждал свободы, хотел лишиться оков, которые держали его крепко-накрепко, не позволяя осуществить мечту, привязывая к своей жизни и заставляя следовать обычаям.  
Джин помнил миндалевидные глаза Лачо, названной невесты Казу, которая не сводила ревнивого взгляда со своего жениха, отгоняя других цыганок и враждебно поглядывая на Джина, который не оставлял ее суженного, всегда крутился рядом с ним, и смотрела на него нехорошим взглядом.  
– Ты смотришь на него как влюбленная девка!– она прошипела, взмахнув рукой и оставив след от тяжелых браслетов у него на щеке.  
Она поняла, а Казу не понимал. Столько лет, и он абсолютно был слеп к чувствам Джина. Иногда, казалось, что сердце разрывалось от переполняющей его любви. Тогда Джин играл, только своей скрипки доверяя сокровенные тайны и сладкие мечты. Скрипка преданно отвечала иногда нежной красивой мелодией, иногда игривой задорной, иногда болезненно грустной.  
– Джин! – голос Казу звучал приглушенно. Он смотрел черными говорящими влажными глазами, такими любимыми, такими красивыми. Сейчас Казу был таким же, как и много лет назад, – держал за руку и просил поддержки. Только Джину он мог поведать самые сокровенные свои тайны и открыть свою мечту.  
Джин любил такого Казу больше всего. Такого – без напускной бравады, и не пытающегося быть шумным наглым заводилой, иногда слишком крикливым, и не смеющимся заливистым смехом. Такой Казу был для окружающих, но Джин знал, вот он самый настоящий Казу – стоит сейчас на краю и протягивает руку, шепчет и ищет понимания.  
– Я хочу свободы, Джин.  
– Но ведь ты и так свободен, – снова, как и всегда, повторил Джин, но Казу потряс головой.  
– Нет! Это не свобода. Ты видел этих людей? Ты видел этот театр? Мой отец никогда не позволит мне, никогда не отпустит.  
– Он просто очень тебя любит, ты его гордость. – Джин говорил одно, а в сердце потаённый страх, что когда-нибудь старейшина позволит Казу уйти, и тогда жизнь закончиться, потому что Джин не мог жить без Казу, даже если он скрывал свою любовь и боль, даже если он просто друг, но он был рядом и чувствовал тепло этих глаз.  
– Однажды он проклянет меня, Джин! Я буду проклят!  
Неосторожный шаг, и если бы не крепкие руки влюбленного скрипача, не позволившие упасть и прижимающие к груди как величайшее сокровище, Казу летел бы уже вниз, падал в пропасть.  
– Я буду с тобой, Казу! Я не дам тебе упасть! Я буду твоей защитой и свободой! Я защищу твою мечту, Казу! Я жизнь отдам! – он шептал отчаянно, зарывшись в темные локоны, пока ветер бил по лицу нещадно, будто отталкивая от пропасти. Джин внезапно осмелел, прижимая Казу ближе к груди, обнимая за спину, боясь отпустить хоть на мгновение.  
Казу поднял руку и прикоснулся к длинным непослушным волосам Джина, погладил нежно.  
– Если ты будешь со мной, нас обоих проклянут, Джин! И назад дороги не будет!  
Джин бросил удивленный взгляд на Казу, в глазах которого читалась печаль такая, что он казался старше своих лет, будто все тяжести этого мира лежали на его плечах.  
– Ты думал, я не вижу, Джин? Думал, я не чувствую твоего взгляда, не знаю всего, что ты прячешь в своем сердце?  
Пальцы Казу нежно гладили Джина по щеке, вырисовывая только ему понятные узоры, наполняли сердце влюбленного надеждами, которые он и не смел лелеять.  
– Думал, я не слышу слез твоей скрипки, не слышу ее боли и мольбы! Я все знаю, и не нужен мне и кристальный шар, чтоб понять как ты…  
Джин наклонился к Казу и нашел его губы, целуя нежно и отчаянно.  
Сердце замирало от ужаса, что сейчас его оттолкнут, и тогда Джин сам прыгнет в эту пропасть, он не вынесет презрения в любимых глазах. Пусть другие называли его, как хотели, обходили стороной, лишь потому, что он не знает отца. Пусть табор не принимал его, потому что он был рожден не от цыгана, и вера у него другая, пусть мать пропала и оставила ребенка со слепой старухой, пусть весь мир отвергал его.  
Главное, лишь бы он мог глазами найти знакомую фигуру, с упрямым взглядом и огромным сердцем. Только Джин знал его, только Джин понимал его. И все равно, что люди думали и говорили, только Казу заставлял его сердце биться, без него он лишиться души, а его скрипка – жизни.  
Но Казу не оттолкнул, а запустив пальцы в густые волосы, притягивая ближе и отвечая на поцелуй, также яростно, как бушевал океан у них под ногами, стирая все преграды, разбивая все предрассудки, скрывая их от всего мира, словно тот и не существовал вовсе.  


_~*~  
Когда любовь может быть губительна…  
~*~_

  
Джин пробегал глазами ноты при неярком колеблющемся свете свечи на низком столике. Пальцы непроизвольно двигались, вспоминав знакомые пассажи и моменты.  
– Не люби так сильно, не надо, сынок! Сердце разорвется на части, а собрать будет некому! – старая гадалка приговаривала, сидя рядом с внуком, который аккуратно складывал скрипку в футляр.  
– Разве можно любить слишком сильно? Разве бывает любовь иной?  
Джин не понимал этого. В его сердце всегда была только одна любовь и даже если была боль, она была сладкой и желанной. Любить для Джина значило дышать, играть на скрипке и слышать Казу в каждой ноте, которая выходила при каждом прикосновении смычка. Любовь – это музыка, а музыка – это жизнь. Жизнью для Джина был Казу, так было всегда, и он не задавал себе ненужных вопросов, он покорился силе и принял ее.  
Она смотрела невидящими глазами прямо в сердце, но знала, что ее слова не будут поняты и услышаны. Когда молодой цыган так любит, его любовь разрушительна.  
– Тебе будет очень больно, так что умереть захочешь! Беги ты от него, спасай свою душу!  
Джин молчал, лишь сжал сухие тонкие пальцы старухи.  
Поздно бежать. От судьбы никто не сможет убежать. А Казу его судьба.  
Этой ночью скрипка пела нежно, словно знала тайну, ту, которая может сгубить жизни, если станет известна, ту, что слишком сладостна для молодых любовников, скрывающихся у самого моря, под покровом темноты.  


_~*~  
Когда клятвы на крови пишутся…  
~*~_

  
Лишь круглая луна освещала побережье, оставляя мерцающую дорожку на кристальной поверхности утихомирившегося моря. Небольшой костер согревал влюбленных, пока они обменивались легкими поцелуями. Внезапно по лицу Джина пробежала тень, видно печальная мысль пришла ему в голову, и Казу сразу понял это.  
– Что с тобой? Страшно?  
Джин тонул в черных глазах, он ничего не боялся, в сердце не было страха. Не в этот час, когда Казу рядом, и его рука нежно проводит по волосам, а губы целуют в висок.  
Джин молчал, но потом решился поделиться своей печалью.  
– Скоро Лачо станет достаточно взрослой, и тогда…  
– Никогда! – поспешно перебил его Казу, целуя так, что голова кружилась, и все мысли испарялись. – Никогда и ни что не сможет заставить меня перестать любить тебя!  
Казу никогда раньше не был так открыт и откровенен, позволяя Джину признаваться в своих чувствах и только целуя крепко. Но эта ночь была волшебной, и Луна была окаймлена в кровавый шар, что для цыган означало, что кровь прольется.  
Казу вытащил нож, его лезвие было настолько острым, что перышко раздваивалось, прикоснувшись к нему.  
Сталь в руках у молодого цыгана сверкнула при свете луны, быстрым движением он оставил след на своем запястье. Губы сжались, но вид крови не испугал его. Казу передал нож, наблюдая, как Джин повторяет обряд.  
– Я принадлежу тебе, а ты принадлежишь только мне!  
Губы нашли другие губы, и дыхания смешались, как и капли крови, стекающие из свежих ранок. Они не чувствовали боли, они упивались этим новым чувством, растущим в их сердцах и связывающим их на всю жизнь. Дыхания смешивались, и молодая кровь кипела, когда прикосновения обжигали, срывая стоны с зацелованных губ.  
– Навсегда…  
Лишь шепот в тишине и только шум прибоя скрывал тихие стоны, и понимающая ночь спрятала их от посторонних глаз.  
У цыгана нет дома, нет родины, но есть любовь в сердце, которая греет как домашний очаг, обнимая любимыми руками и прижимая к своему теплу.  
Только ночь слышала приглушенные клятвы, искренние и вечные, красивые и наивные, которые так быстро будут нарушены…  


_~*~  
Когда она появилась в жизни Казу…  
~*~_

  
Небольшой театр в центре города притягивал Казу как магнит, каждый раз проходя мимо, он тащил Джина за руку, вглядываясь в окна, но не решался войти. В этот день, Джин прогуливался один и заметил, как приклеивали афиши у театра, и рядом висел небольшой листочек с объявлением. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, искал Казу, сжимая бумагу в руках.  
– Ты должен пойти! – он заявил твердо, но Казу лишь покачал головой.  
– На что им я, у них и свои актеры есть. Я даже ни разу на настоящей сцене не играл, так только, для тебя.  
– Ты же любишь театр! Я уверен, они возьмут тебя на роль, как только услышат, как ты говоришь, увидят, как ты играешь!  
Только Джин понимал страсть Казу к игре, видел кипы пьес, которые он перечитывал и выучивал практически моментально. Его Казу был талантлив. Джин знал это, и в театре тоже узнают. Джин не сомневался в этом.  
Когда Казу решился переступить порог театра, в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина. Он постоял у входа и с привычной бравадой заявил, что пришел играть и такого актера они больше за все золото не сыщут!  
Мелодичный смех заставил его замолчать, она появилась в его жизни в тот самый день, и Джин проклял этот день, как и женщину с отравленным языком.  
– Кёко сказала, что я талантливый! Что меня ждет большое будущее, что моя судьба – это театр! – голос Казу звучал возбужденно, его переполняли эмоции и гордость, как и восхищение женщиной, которая смогла оценить его по заслугам и дать надежду его мечтам.  
Джин играл с темными волосами, наслаждаясь теплом любимого тела рядом и стараясь улыбнуться и скрыть, как ранят его постоянные упоминания этой женщины. Казу будто почувствовал и отстранился, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Мне не нравится эта женщина! – Джин отвернул лицо, но Казу обнял его крепко и поцеловал в переносицу.  
– Ты просто ревнуешь!  
Джин рассердился, пытаясь освободиться от крепких объятий, но Казу не отпускал, покрывая нежными поцелуями каждую черточку на его лице, ласково целуя замкнутые веки, легонько прикасаясь к сжатым губам.  
– Я принадлежу только тебе! А ты принадлежишь только мне!  
И лишь одно слово сказанное шепотом, потому что все забыто и не имеет значения, потому что они рядом, и никто не сможет разлучить их, потому что любовь связала их прочной нитью…  
– Навсегда!  
Джин хотел верить, клятва была дня него священна, но непонятная тревога не оставляла сердце. Слишком хорошо он знал Казу и его одержимость театром, и иногда это пугало Джина. Казу мог перевоплощаться, он играл всегда, не только на сцене, но и в жизни, разговаривая с отцом, принимая скромные подарки от влюбленной Лачо, притворяясь, что Джин лишь друг и ночи они не проводят вместе, скрытые шумом прибоя на далеком пляже.  
Джин хотел верить, что только ему Казу открывался до конца. Театр притягивал его, манил и не отпускал, как и эта женщина.  
– Я могу быть кем угодно! Когда стою на сцене, весь мир исчезает, и я растворяюсь без следа.  
Этого Джин и боялся: что однажды Казу раствориться, забудет о нем, потому что его мечта всегда была важнее.  
– Ведь ты же понимаешь меня, Джин! Ты тоже это чувствуешь! Когда в твоих руках оказывается скрипка, ты становишься другим, ты говоришь, ты чувствуешь, становишься с ней одним целом! Музыка – это часть тебя.  
Джин любил свою скрипку, он любил свою музыку. Через музыку он мог говорить красноречивее, чем если бы пытался выразить переполнявшие его чувства. Иногда слова замирали на кончике языка, и Джин молчал, но стоило смычку оказаться в руках, все менялось.  
Джин опасался проницательного взгляда этой женщины, ее грудного голоса и манеры кокетливо прикрывать рот, когда она смеется, мягко шлепать смеющегося цыгана по плечу, что приводило Казу в восторг, и говорить о театре, расписывая другие города и другие возможности.  
Казу слушал, и, казалось, пропасть пролегала между ним и его народом, его отцом и вековыми традициями.  
Казу бредил о театре и о других больших городах, засыпая в объятиях Джина.  


_~*~  
Когда тайное становится явным…  
~*~_

  
Джин видел Казу на сцене. Он пришел в зал городского театра и любовался своим Казу, который был одет по-другому, говорил, как ученый человек, и весь светился. Джина переполняла радость и гордость, он понимал, что мечта Казу, наконец, сбылась.  
Она тоже была на сцене, эта женщина, которая бросала слишком долгие взгляды на Казу и часто прикасалась к нему, будто имеет на это право. Когда кровь вскипала в жилах Джина и глаза его загорались опасным огнем, Казу лишь смеялся, целовал и просил забыть о ревности, потому что это ничто.  
– Я принадлежу тебе! – не переставал шептать он, и Джин верил.  
Занавес опустился, проводив артистов бурными овациями. Молодой цыган стал любимцем публики, сумев и рассмешить горожан и вызвав слезы своим монологом в последнем акте.  
Джину тоже хотелось плакать, потому что он верил Казу, знал, что тот пропускает через себя своего каждого героя, все страдания и радости.  
– Ты еще молод, но очень талантлив! У тебя все впереди! В Париже ты будешь нарасхват!  
Джин услышал ее слова, когда зашел за кулисы, чтоб поздравить Казу с первой настоящей премьерой. Она стояла слишком близко, прикасалась к щеке Казу и рассказывала ему о будущем далеко отсюда.  
Джину это не нравилось.  
– Джин! Ты знаешь, что есть большие города, где мы еще не бывали? – спрашивал Казу, сидя у небольшого костра. Они грелись, прижавшись друг к другу, голова Казу покоилась на широкой груди Джина.  
– Может, мы однажды поедем туда? Старейшины еще не решили, как долго мы останемся в этом городке, – говорил Джин задумчиво, перебирая шелковистые пряди. Казу внезапно отстранился.  
– Ты не понимаешь! В этих городах таборы не селятся!  
– И что тогда нам делать? – удивленно спрашивал Джин.  
– Мы сбежим, – заговорщическим шепотом произносил Каме, сверкнув глазами. Он был полон энтузиазма и надежд.  
– Сбежим? – повторял Джин.  
– Да, только ты и я.  
Джин был счастлив.  
Но пришел день, и отец вызвал Казу к себе. Строптивый сын кричал, возражал, и весь табор с замиранием прислушивался к разговору. Негоже, чтобы сын так открыто проявлял неуважение и непокорность. Джин видел осуждающие взгляды, слышал, как говорили о наглом юнце, который совсем зазнался и голову потерял. Когда Казу вышел, его глаза горели и щеки были красные от негодования.  
– Родители Лачо сказали, что время пришло! Это абсурд! Я не женюсь на ней!  
Джин замечал, что иногда Казу говорил точно как герои из его пьес.  
– Это невозможно! – возмущался Казу, а Джин играл для него на скрипке, а потом нежно гладил по волосам, убаюкивая.  
– Мы сбежим! – упрямо повторял Казу, веки его тяжелели и он засыпал, доверчиво прижавшись к Джину.  
С каждым днем они все глубже тонули в своих чувствах и мечтах, забывая об осторожности и забывая о глазах, которые постоянно выискивали их тени.  
День свадьбы был назначен, и Казу притих. Джину было больно смотреть на это бледное осунувшееся лицо, на лихорадочный блеск темных глаз и немую мольбу, которая проникала в самое сердце, и от которой делалось еще горше. Джин не знал, что делать.  
Гадалка нежно гладила его по руке, перебирая длинные пальцы, будто боялась его отпустить, и Джин чувствовал, что разрывается.  
Через день он навещал учителя, который встречал его с улыбкой и был очень приятным человеком родом из далекой страны, в которой табор не бывал. Кобаяши позволял Джину самому выбирать то, что хотело его сердце, при этом делая замечания и внимательно следя за техникой, рассказывал о музыке, от которой сердце замирает, и стране, где розовые лепестки, словно дождь, падают с неба.  
Иногда хотелось просто забыться, пока смычок извлекал нежные и грустные, порой пронзительные звуки, хотелось притворится, что время остановилось и не надо ни о чем думать и ничего бояться.  
– Надо бежать, Джин! Сейчас! Выхода нет!  
– Мы не можем! Остановись! Подумай!  
– Ты не любишь меня больше! Джин! Да, что с тобой?  
Джин вслушивался в горячий шепот об их будущем далеко от табора, далеко от людей, которые окружают и не понимают их, далеко от ненужных глаз и злых языков.  
Казалось, будто они падают, падают с большой высоты и никто не позаботился о том, чтобы поймать их, спасти от неминуемого удара. Иногда слова Казу были слишком соблазняющими, и Джин верил, что в другом городе они достигнут успеха и будут жить ни о чем не думая, но что-то шептало тихо голосом старой гадалки, что это все мечты, а мечты не всегда сбываются.  
Будто Казу хочет прыгнуть с того обрыва, и у Джина нет сил остановить его, он может или последовать за ним, или обреченно смотреть как мечты любимого человека исчезают, нарываясь на жестокую реальность.  
Казу уговаривал ласково, нежно целуя и рисуя будущее, о котором мечтал Джин. Ему хотелось сдаться, хотелось забыть об ответственности, забыть о долге и следовать за Казу, ведь это единственное, что делало его счастливым. Или нет? Джин запутался.  
На нежных щеках Лачо играл счастливый румянец, когда она примеряла свадебный наряд, а Казу следил горящим взглядом за Джином, каждый раз умоляя согласиться, и однажды Джин не смог отказать.  
Казу был слишком своенравен, чтобы прислушиваться к доводам рассудка, казалось, ничто его не остановит. А Джин хотел быть рядом. Всегда.  
Луна висела высоко, освещая берег и бросая пугающие тени от зловещих скал. Это место принадлежало только им. Джин слушал, как волны мирно плещутся и с тихим шипением разбиваются о скалы. Такое обманчивое спокойствие, смертоносное. Заплутавшие корабли и не подозревают, что их поджидает в этой живописной бухте, если бы не мигающий свет маяка, гибель их была бы неминуема.  
Джину стало жутко, он притянул сонного Казу ближе к груди, чувствуя приближение чего-то неминуемого, это было какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, возможно интуиция доставшаяся в наследство от бабушки-гадалки.  
– Казу, – он прошептал нежно, целуя в висок и рукой убирая темные пряди с лица.  
– Что? – приоткрытые глаза смотрели томно, затуманенные первым сном, который был прерван так некстати.  
– Давай сбежим сегодня.  
Отчаяние. Ужас перед чем-то невидимым, непонятным. Непреодолимое желание, ведь сердце подсказывало Джину, что, возможно, завтра будет поздно.  
– Сейчас? – Казу присел, в его глазах светилось удивление, он ласково погладил щеку Джина, будто успокаивая, прогоняя все страхи.  
– Сейчас, – в глазах юного скрипача светилась отчаянная решимость, совсем непонятная Казу, тревожная.  
– Завтра ночью, Джин. Завтра ночью.  
Джин хотел возразить, но теплые губы уже целовали и все страхи и тревоги испарились без следа. Его рука легла на грудь Казу, он чувствовал как быстро бьется его сердце, растворяясь в нежном взгляде и в теплых объятиях. Джин сдался, запрятав свои тревоги и пытаясь стереть нехорошее предчувствие.  
Завтра.  
Завтра их жизнь изменится.  
Слишком занятые друг другом, слыша лишь шелест волн и чувствуя теплый ветерок, они забылись в ощущениях, не замечая тень, которая нависла над их хрупким счастьем, не видя черных ревнивых глаз и не слыша злых слез, которые градом текли по юному личику.  
Однажды Лачо все узнала, и мир Джина рухнул, в соприкосновении с землей рассыпавшись на миллион осколков.  


_~*~  
Когда судьба рушит планы...  
~*~_

  
– Мы уйдем с театром!  
Джин замер на мгновение.  
– С театром?  
Казу закивал, садясь рядом, готовый как ребенку в третий раз все объяснять и растолковывать.  
– Кёко – известная актриса, она сказала мне, что в большом городе я быстро добьюсь успеха. Мы будем свободны, Джин! У нас будут деньги, и мы сможем жить так, как хотим!  
Джин тяжело вздохнул. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, эта женщина не нравилась ему, что-то подсказывало, что нужно бежать от нее, а не с ней. Она вскружила голову Казу своими сладкими речами и обещаниями,  
– Она мне не нравится, – тихо, но твердо произнес Джин.  
Казу раздраженно развел руками, чувствовалось, как он напряжен и считает весь разговор абсолютно бессмысленным, будто это Джин младше и это у Джина голова полна каких-то сомнительных идей.  
– Ты просто ревнуешь!  
– Я не ревную, но не надо верить всему, что она говорит, Казу! А что если ничего не получится?  
Казу посмотрел на Джина с изумлением, будто такая мысль и не приходила ему в голову, он так твердо был уверен в предстоящем успехе, что сама возможность неудачи возмутила его.  
– Получится!  
– Казу, не надо сломя голову кидаться за этой женщиной и верить ее словам, ты можешь упасть и...  
– Но ты ведь будешь рядом?  
Джин беспомощно смотрел в горящие глаза Казу. Он сам запутался, не понимая, что же его пугает: присутствие этой женщины, слепая вера Казу в ее слова или его решимость. Возможно последнее, именно этого опасался Джин больше всего.  
Казу никогда не думал о последствиях, для достижения своей цели он шел вперед не сворачивая, не думая о препятствиях, которые могут встретиться на его пути. Возможно, Джин слишком часто слушал рассказы старой бабушки и слишком хорошо выучил урок жизни, через который прошла его мать. Сказок не бывает, Джин в это не верит. Если человек сломя голову бросается в неизвестность, то в конце его ждет болезненное падение, и больше всего Джин боялся именно этого, что Казу поймет, что жизнь не так легка и понятна, что это причинит ему боль, что эта женщина заберет его Казу.  
– Джин, – цыган присел совсем рядом, заглядывая в обеспокоенное лицо любимого, нежно поглаживая его запястье. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, ты не сможешь защитить меня от всего мира, ты не сможешь защитить меня от меня самого. Если мне суждено упасть, я хочу пережить это сам, и я хочу, чтоб ты всегда был рядом. Будь со мной, Джин.  
Джин сдался, он говорил самому себе, что это эта последняя ночь, завтра они уже будут вместе. Навсегда, и Джин будет присматривать за своим сокровищем, оберегать и защищать, как делал это всегда, потому что это – его судьба. Потому что ради Казу стоит жить.  


_~*~_

  
– Сегодня не только мои глаза незрячи, но и сердце слепо. Расскажи мне сам, сынок, что ты чувствуешь?  
Джин грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел на бабушку. Что он мог рассказать, если знал, что завтра ее сердце будет разбито, ведь он оставит ее совсем одну.  
– Все хорошо, бабушка. Я просто устал после занятий с учителем.  
– Учитель – хороший человек. Он такой же скиталец, как и мы.  
Скитания. Жизнь Джина всегда была чередой городов, сменяющих друг друга, нигде надолго они не задерживались, нигде не находили дома.  
– Ты же не бросишь музыку? Даже когда будешь далеко от меня, обещай, что не бросишь музыку?  
Только что такой тихий надтреснутый голос, теперь звучал ясно и твердо. Он знал, что глаза ее незрячи, но цыганка знает все, чувствует и понимает, и Джину стало невыносимо стыдно. Она отпускает его и просит так мало взамен.  
– Обещаю.  
В эту ночь, Джин с Казу должны были сбежать. В эту ночь старая гадалка слегла и перестала говорить. В эту ночь, Джин не смог оставить ее одну. В эту ночь Казу ушел вместе с театральной труппой, до последнего ожидая Джина на условленном месте. В эту ночь брошенная невеста с сердцем полным жаждой мести открыла старейшинам то, что она видела у берега моря. В эту ночь жизнь Джина превратилась в ад, и от Казу осталась лишь короткая записка.  


_«Дай мне упасть! Дай мне упасть подальше от этих страхов и оков! Дай мне упасть и будь со мной!»_

_~*~  
Когда прошлое дает о себе знать..  
Или  
Когда надежда гаснет...  
~*~_

  
– Аканиши Джин! Аканиши Джин!  
Яркие вспышки тяжелых фотокамер, яркий свет прожекторов ослеплял, и Джину хотелось прикрыть глаза, но он знал, что еще не время.  
– Ваш головокружительный успех! Ваши трогательные произведения! Скажите, пожалуйста, что вдохновляло вас на написании такой пронзительной музыки?  
Боль. Одиночество.  
– Я пишу то, что чувствую.  
–Что для вас музыка?  
– Я с детства любил скрипку, и играть для меня наравне с дыханием, я не представляю своей жизни без этого.  
Восторженная реакция публики и вопросы, которые льются рекой, и на которые у Джина нет ответов. Или же те, которые есть, не устроят публику. Восходящая звезда, покорившая Европу, молодой невероятно талантливый скрипач, который сочетает в себе виртуозность и необыкновенную чувственность. Плачущая скрипка. Никто не знает, откуда он взялся, никто не знает его настоящего имени, его прошлое окутано тайной, и это притягивает еще больше.  


_~*~_

  
Джин сидел совсем один в своем номере, чехол со скрипкой распахнут и ноты раскинуты по столу, его взгляд был устремлен в некуда.  
– Джин!  
Он был так погружён в свои мысли, что и не заметил, когда в комнату вошел Кобаяши.  
– Джин! Это успех! Твое турне! Все билеты были распроданы в первые же дни! Это просто невероятно.  
Джин молчал, сегодня исполнилось ровно десять лет со дня смерти его бабушки, десять лет с того дня как он лишился всего, и начались его скитания, где единственными попутчиками были учитель и скрипка.  
– Джин! Ты как будто не рад, что с тобой?  
Джин взглянул на своего учителя, годы не пожалели его и посеребрили виски, наложив отпечаток всех этих лет, когда они искали место, где примут и оценят музыку Джина, до изнеможения оттачивая мастерство и пробивая дорогу к успеху.  
– Джин, они любят твою музыку, твою скрипку! Они любят тебя!  
Джин молчал, он не понимал этих людей, как они могли любить его, если ничего о нем не знали? Не знали, какой камень лежит на его душе, не знали, что в его жилах течет цыганская кровь, не знали, что он был изгнан с позором. Не знали, что движет им, придавая сил, не позволяя останавливаться, не знали, как одиночество и тоска не оставляют его ни на шаг, заставляя искать в скрипке спасения, забываться в музыке.  
– Я ведь так и не нашел его.  
Голос Джина прозвучал глухо, Кобаяши лишь глубоко вздохнул и хлопнул ученика по плечу.  
– Забудь ты его, Джин! Десять лет уже прошло, столько воды утекло, ты даже не знаешь где искать!  
Забыть? Джин мог бы усмехнуться, если бы не саднящая боль в сердце, от одной только мысли, что все тщетно, что он никогда не найдет его.  
Казу.  
Джин жил, просыпаясь изо дня в день, поддерживаемый лишь одной мыслью, что однажды он найдет Казу, однажды...  
Джину часто снились сны, иногда это были обрывки из детства, счастливые, полные знакомого смеха и бабушкиных рук, иногда это были воспоминания полные отчаяния и стыда, когда голоса старейшин звенели в ушах и длинные, грубо стриженые, волосы падали с плеч, покрывая позором.  
Иногда это были кошмары, когда море бушевало, и сильный ветер не давал сделать и шагу. Он видел на самом краю обрыва Казу, видел любимые глаза, полные тоски, видел протянутую к нему руку. Тогда Джин не мог двигаться, будто его же страхи парализовали его, одевая невидимые кандалы, и Казу делал последний шаг, падая в пропасть.  
Джин просыпался с бешено колотящимся сердцем и с ужасом, что Казу не спасти.  
– Джин, – голос Кобаяши терпелив и спокоен, так говорят с тяжелобольными, когда сообщают, что надежды больше нет. – Когда ты пришел ко мне десять лет назад, изгнанный и одинокий, я дал тебе дом, и мы вместе работали как проклятые каждый божий день ради того, что мы достигли.  
Джин молчал, карандашом рисуя непонятные узоры на нотном листе. Казалось, Кобаяши уже привык к отрешенности своего ученика, он продолжил говорить все так же спокойно, вкрадчиво.  
– Я разглядел в тебе талант сразу же и позвал моего хорошего друга, вместе мы добились успеха, о котором даже не мечтали. Джин! Твое имя на афишах во всех городах! Ты желанный гость на каждой сцене, и люди готовы отдавать большие деньги, чтобы слушать твою музыку.  
Кобаяши был совсем близко, так что Джин чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.  
– Никто не знает безродного цыгана, все знают только звезду Аканиши Джина, артиста, которого я создал, от его скрипки хочется плакать и смеяться! Так веди себя соответственно, Джин! Людям нужна твоя улыбка и твои истории! Дай им то, что они требуют! Без публики, которая восхищается твоими грустными черными глазами и длинными пальцами, ты ничто!  
Кобаяши развел руками, каждая попытка достучаться до разума Джина была тщетной, с каждым днем, будто теряя надежду, скрипач замыкался в себе, казалось, что ему все безразлично: слава, успех, деньги, музыка.  
– Прошло уже десять лет, Джин! Сколько лет тебе было? Восемнадцать! А ему?! Шестнадцать? Или семнадцать?! Неужели ты думаешь, что он все еще помнит или думает о тебе? Он сбежал с другой женщиной, забыв о тебе, оставив совсем одного в руках обозлившегося отца! Ты уже не ребенок, Джин! Хватить верить в воздушные замки! Раскрой глаза и пойми, тебя никто не ищет, ты нужен только мне и публике и только до тех пор, пока можешь дать им то, что они хотят!  
Джин все молчал, не глядя на своего учителя, что злило еще сильнее.  
Перед ним проносились картины из прошлого, слишком горькие и болезненные. Мстительный взгляд Лачо, которая открыла табору все об отношениях с Казу, выставив все в самом грязном и отвратительном свете, его бабушка, которая закрыла свои незрячие глаза навсегда, так и не узнав, как ее внуку отстригли волосы в наказание и прогнали, назвав изгоем.  
Маленькая пыльная комнатушка над магазином музыки, где Джин не мог есть и пить, он только играл на скрипке до изнеможения и перечитывал последнее послание на клочке бумаги. Отчаяние и боль, порванная струна, но и новая возможность, новая мечта и надежда, которая последние десять лет не оставляла его, хотя в этот год она таяла с каждым днем. Джин верил, что если он покинет тот город, он найдет своего Казу, если его скрипка будет звучать достаточно громко, то Казу услышит и придет.  
Скрипка Джина играла во всех столицах Европы, но Казу нигде не было. Возможно, он не узнал в звезде Аканиши Джине , своего любимого, а может быть Кобаяши прав, и Казу никогда и не искал его.  
– Джин! У меня к тебе серьезный разговор!  
Голос и выражения лица Кобаяши служили подтверждением его слов, и Джин приготовился слушать.  
– Я получил новое предложение. Турне скоро закончится, Джин! Мы должны думать, что делать дальше! Нас пригласили в Японию, Джин! Это страна, о которой я тебе рассказывал, страна моего детства!  
Джин нахмурил брови, с языка готов был сорваться отказ, потому что он не может уехать, ведь Казу должен быть где-то рядом, но учитель жестом велел ему замолчать.  
– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но выслушай меня сначала. Эта актриса, Кёко, она приехала из Японии. Я навел справки у моего друга в том городишке. Возможно, они отправились к ней домой, мы же не знаем, Джин! Что ты теряешь, если попробуешь? Ты должен думать о карьере и двигаться вперед!  
На лице Кобаяши расплылась улыбка, он разыграл свой козырь, зная, что Джин не откажется. Эта история любви, которая для учителя давно покрылась пылью и мало что значила, была слабым местом Джина и давала великолепные возможности для манипулирования. Джин не откажется, только не в этот раз, а потом Кобаяши что-нибудь придумает...  
Уже находясь на борту комфортабельного корабля, Джин с волнением смотрел, как все дальше и дальше отдаляется берег, превращаясь в маленькую точку и исчезая за горизонтом. Джин отправлялся в страну восходящего солнца, не зная, что готовит ему будущее.  
Прошло десять лет, и с каждым днем тоска в его сердце вытесняла надежду.  
Джин прикоснулся к тонкому шраму на своем запястье и дал клятву. Сейчас или никогда, если он не сможет найти Казу, то сдастся и смирится, потому что, возможно, учитель прав и таково решения Казу.  
Джин примет это, даже если сердце будет обливаться кровью.  


_~*~  
Когда солнце встает на востоке...  
~*~_

  
Легкий взмах руки, и смычок прикоснулся к струнам, извлекая чарующие и грустные звуки, будоража воспоминания и заставляя сердце биться быстрее.  
Первый раз, когда улыбка заиграла на любимых губах, первый раз, когда эти губы коснулись в нежном поцелуе, первый раз, когда были сказаны самые сокровенные слова любви.  
Горькая складка разгладилась на красивом лице молодого скрипача. Казалось, что он был далеко от зала, наполненного восторженными слушателями, которые следили за каждым его жестом, затаив дыхание; казалось, что его музыка, с каждым новым пассажем, с каждой проникновенной нотой уносит в счастливые времена. Нежный морской бриз ласкал его лицо, в ушах звенел знакомый смех, и кто-то родной и любимый звал его по имени.  
Последний пассаж, брови скрипача нахмурились, превратив лицо в маску печали, и одинокая слеза покатилась по щеке, потому что первая любовь однажды заканчивается, но боль остается свежа, несмотря на годы и расстояния.  
Бурные аплодисменты взорвали зал, Джин открыл глаза. На мгновение ему показалось, что ему явился призрак из прошлого, или это просто его воспоминания не успели развеяться, играя с тоскующим сердцем, показывая то, что он хочет видеть. Он увидел эти глаза, которые преследовали его во сне, в сладостных снах или отчаянных кошмарах. Джин поклонился в благодарность публике, когда он поднял голову, все лица слились для него.  
Это был мираж, и горькая улыбка коснулась губ.  
Джин просто устал. Концерты шли один за другим, они колесили по Японии, давая новые представления, получая признание и купаясь в славе. Эта поездка не была ошибкой и открыла новые горизонты, расчистив дорогу в Азию и в новые страны, где Джин может иметь успех. Кобаяши даже растолстел от счастья, встретившись со своей родней и хвастаясь учеником, из которого он сделал человека.  
Часы тикали, неумолимо, с каждым мгновением приближая тот час, когда Джин сдастся и признает всю тщетность своих поисков.  
– Ты не можешь быть одиноким всю свою жизнь, хранить верность призракам, Джин! Это так несовременно! – Кобаяши добродушно восклицал, хлопая Джина по плечу и закуривая дорогие сигары.  
Пианисты, скрипачи, художники, поэты – вся богема собиралась вечерами, флиртуя и заводя нужные знакомства. Многих Джин знал еще по своему европейскому турне, со многими познакомился в Японии. Они восхищались его талантом и скромной улыбкой, Джин же не знал, что говорить, чувствуя себя уставшим. Он задыхался в этом табачном облаке, в окружении женщин, надушенных дорогими духами, бросающими на него заинтересованные взгляды.  
В голове Джина те самые часы продолжали неумолимо отсчитывать время ему хотелось бежать от этого равномерного звука, продолжая держаться за прошлое, жить воспоминаниями и первой любовью, которая должна быть и последней. По-другому Джин и не представлял себя.  


_~*~_

  
Вечерняя прохлада освежала, прогоняя назойливые запахи приторных духов незнакомок в дорогих шелках и льстивых слов незнакомцев, пытающихся разузнать, что же за таинственное прошлое скрывается за громким именем Аканиши Джина.  
Он гулял по незнакомому городу, прислушиваясь к новым звукам, удивляясь новым линиям и формам.  
В этой стране все было по другому, и культура и люди. Джин часто думал, смог бы табор остановиться в Токио, ненадолго раскинуть шатры, под громкий смех и веселую музыку проживать дни в новом городе, который временно стал бы их домом. Потом Джин вспоминал, что он никогда не сможет вернуться в табор. Да и не к кому возвращаться, вряд ли кто-то будет этому рад. Самые дорогие люди были слишком далеко от него, кого забрала смерть, кто ушел в неизвестность.  
Джин продолжал идти, а в голове крутилась мысль, не дававшая ему покоя.  
Десять лет.  
Прошло десять лет. Имя Джина стало известно по всей Европе и даже добралось до страны, где восходит солнце, и дождь из розовых лепестков падает с небес. Он не смог найти своего любимого. Слова Кобаяши жгли больно, каждый раз открывая рану и не давая ей зажить. А что, если Казу и не искал его, что если Казу счастлив своей жизнью.  
Джин и не заметил, как остановился посреди дороги, и случайный прохожий задел его плечом, извиняясь на незнакомом языке. Иногда влюбленному скрипачу хотелось, чтоб его сердце перестало чувствовать, чтоб вся боль, тоска и воспоминания ушли, и дали ему вздохнуть, дали ему свободу. Но он сам сжимал в кулаке все чувства, не позволяя им исчезнуть, потому что взамен придет лишь пугающая пустота, а так же у него хоть есть воспоминания.  
Джин огляделся вокруг, он не представлял, где находится, не знал, как найти дорогу в отель, но это его не пугало. Кобаяши привык уже к ночным прогулкам ученика, и наверняка будет волноваться и пойдет его искать, если будет достаточно трезв для этого.  
Внезапно внимание Джина привлекла большая яркая афиша на стене здания, которое он проходил. Крупные иероглифы были незнакомы ему и он не понимал, что там написано, наверное, анонс какого-то спектакля, но вовсе не это заставило его замереть, затаив дыхание, и каждый стук сердца раздавался в ушах. На афише был нарисован мужчина, черты его лица были в тени, и лишь профиль был прорисован четко: линия подбородка, небольшая горбинка на носу, волосы, спадающие на плечи. Что-то в этой афише не давало Джину покоя, он не мог оторвать глаз, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к краю полотна. Именно там его и нашел Кобаяши.  
В Токио пришла весна, и Джин решил, что если Казу и правда живет где-то счастливо, то он не будет ему мешать, он не будет его звать или напоминать о старых клятвах. Тонкий шрам на запястье останется лишь воспоминанием для них. Но Джин хочет увидеть его, болезненно, отчаянно, в последний раз.  


_~*~  
Когда мечты становятся явью...  
~*~_

  
Кобаяши не переставал ворчать, а ведь они не успели еще переступить порога Императорского театра.  
– Если ты уж так захотел в театр, почему именно эта постановка? Лучше бы "Вишневый сад" пошли смотреть.  
Джин не слышал, что говорил учитель, его голос и слова превращались в какой-то далекий фон, как жужжание. Все нервы были натянуты как струна, Джин плохо спал, не мог усидеть и дождаться, когда же, наконец, придет время спектакля.  
– И почему мы не могли взять места получше? Если смотреть, то уж лучше с комфортом! Надо было прихватить ту очаровательную блондинку, она еще в Лондоне на тебя глаз положила, а ты знаешь, кто ее отец и вообще...  
Перед глазами Джина все еще стояла афиша спектакля и до боли знакомый профиль, Джин просто не мог ошибиться, все его чувства, все эмоции взорвались в беззвучном крике. Это был его Казу. Джин сжал одной рукой другую, чтоб подавить дрожь, которая не оставляла не на минуту.  
– Ты меня вообще слушаешь, Джин? Где ты витаешь? И что тебя так заинтересовало в этой постановке?  
Джин похлопал учителя по плечу.  
– Уже начинается, давай просто посмотрим.  
Кобаяши умолк, видно сразу поняв по тону ученика, что тот не в настроении для шуток. На губах Джина играла вымученная улыбка, щеки покрывала бледность от бессонной ночи и внутренних волнений.  
Зал окунулся в темноту. Занавес поднялся, и спектакль начался.  
Джин не мог оторвать глаз от сцены, он не слышал слов, не вникал в действие, он следил только за одной фигурой, за грациозными и уверенными движениями, прислушиваясь к хорошо поставленному голосу, любуюсь волосами, сейчас приглаженными, расчесанными в специальную прическу под эпоху пьесы.  
Джин беспомощно мял свои пальцы, пытаясь успокоить тот пожар, который поднялся, стоило только услышать этот голос, увидеть эти красивые глаза и гордую походку.  
Это был его Казу. И одновременно совсем другой человек. Это был актер, который легким движением руки или полутонами своего голоса заставлял публику замирать, в предвкушении следующего сюжетного поворота.  
Джин прикусил губу, сдерживая непонятные порывы, он словно прирос к своему креслу, и одновременно ему хотелось подняться к Казу и закричать, что он здесь, он мечтал об этой встрече десять лет. Пусть весь мир изменился, но чувства Джина остались теми же. Но больше всего Джину хотелось убежать как можно дальше от этого Казу такого родного и одновременно совсем не знакомого.  
Его пугали эти глаза, которые с такой нежностью смотрели на сценическую возлюбленную и яростно сверкали, когда враг пытался их разлучить.  
Что Джин увидит в этих глазах? Любовь, тоску, радость, счастье, безразличие...  
А вдруг тогда, десять лет назад, Казу подумал, что Джин просто не захотел прийти, что Джин передумал, ведь он так долго колебался? Вдруг Казу ненавидел его за малодушие и за то, что он не сдержал свое слово?  
Его Казу был великолепен, он играл так проникновенно, что зрители не могли сдерживать слез в последнем акте, когда он просил вернуть ему его любимую и позволить им жить так, как они хотят.  
Но этот спектакль трагичен, и никто не ждал счастливого конца, когда главный герой остается совсем один, готовясь к дальнему пути и обещая возлюбленной, что однажды они снова встретятся. Его последний монолог перед прощанием.  
«Тот, кого ты видишь перед собой, тот, кто прячется в глубине моей души, нуждается в смелости! Однажды я вернусь, став тем, кто тебя достоин, став тем, кем я мечтаю быть!»  
Ее нежный голос просит любимого остаться, и Джин чувствует, как сердце разрывается, столько муки на лице, столько чувств в его словах.  
«Позволь мне упасть! Позволь мне уйти! Я не буду слышать твоих предупреждений, пока сам не проживу все то, что уготовано мне! Позволь мне упасть, но когда я буду без сил, просто будь со мной!»  
Девушка падает на колени, отпуская любимого и зная, что не в силах остановить его. Свет на сцене пропадает и только виден силуэт главного героя, его лицо, смотрящее вдаль, так же как на афише.  
Занавес опускается под нескончаемые аплодисменты восторженной публики. Джин ничего не слышит, не может двигаться, по щекам текут слезы, и он чувствует на себе эти глаза.  
Кобаяши кричит «браво» и не видит, как Джин пытается собрать свои чувства по крупицам и не сломаться.  


_~*~  
Когда розовые лепестки падают с небес...  
~*~_

  
Настал его последний день в Токио и Джин рад этому, он не смог бы выдержать этой муки дольше. Быть так близко, но не иметь право даже подойти, не зная, что Казу чувствует, как он живет.  
Кобаяши ни на чем не настаивал, организовывая их отъезд, видно понимая, что что-то происходит в душе его ученика. Джин лишился аппетита, после каждого концерта он возвращался домой, опустошенный, не в состоянии ни уснуть, а гуляя по городу, каждый раз возвращаясь к афише на стене театра.  
Джин не пропускал ни одного спектакля, издалека любуясь своим Казу. Он приходил домой и играл, до изнеможения, доверяя скрипки все чувства, бушующие в груди.  
Кобаяши не спускал с него глаз.  
– Куда ты, Джин? Что-то случилось? Ты никогда не скрывал от меня ничего, – он остановил Джина, собравшегося прогуляться, у самых дверей.  
– Я скоро вернусь, не волнуйся.  
Джин открыл дверь, собираясь уйти.  
– Этот Каменаши Казуя, Джин, ты ведь нашел его, да? Это ведь он?  
– Я потерял его десять лет назад, – произносить эти слова было мучительно больно. – Я скоро вернусь.  
Джин закрыл негромко дверь за собой, чувствуя встревоженный взгляд учителя. Ему нужно было побыть одному, хотя бы ненадолго.  
В Токио пришла весна, и Джин уже семь раз пересмотрел новую постановку молодого драматурга, который сам написал пьесу и играл в ней главную роль. Они называли его «Каменаши Казуя», он появился в Японии около 6 лет назад, со своей небольшой труппой, свежими идеями и новыми пьесами.  
Его талант экстраординарен и пьесы чувственны, сочетая в себе страсть, метания человеческой души и пронзительные монологи. Его пьесы трагичны, не оставляют равнодушными, его автобиография таинственна и совсем далека от правды.  
Но для Джина главное не это. Казу исполнил свою мечту, он стал актером, и люди оценили его талант. Джин лишь на последнем спектакле прислал актеру букет с поздравлениями и пожеланиями дальнейших успехов, официально прощаясь навсегда. Джин считал, что он не имеет право ни на что иное.  
Воздушные розовые лепестки опадали с деревьев, окрашивая город в нежные волшебные цвета. Джин вздохнул сладковатый аромат, пытаясь навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти этот чудесный и одновременно горький момент. Казу успешен и наверняка счастлив. Как бы тяжело это ни было, как бы больно Джину ни было, прошло десять лет и пора его отпустить.  
Ведь это Джин не пришел в ту ночь, ведь это он остался, каждый день думая о том, как его Казу, все ли с ним в порядке?  
Розовые лепестки кружились в небе, мягко опускаясь и путаясь в волосах, Джин смахнул лепесток с плеча.  
Пришло время.  


_~*~_

  
Джин открыл дверь в свой номер, и к нему сразу же подлетел взволнованный Кобаяши.  
– Что случилось? – удивленно спросил Джин.  
– К тебе гость! – Кобаяши показал на другую комнату, подталкивая Джина к двери и не давая никаких объяснений.  
Они и не были нужны, стоило лишь Джину взглянуть на стоящую у окна фигуру, и он замер, боясь вздохнуть и борясь с ребячливым желанием ущипнуть себя.  
Это был Казу. Его волосы были собраны черной лентой, белая шляпа лежала на столике, он был одет в светлый костюм и ярко красную рубашку. Казу обернулся, и их взгляды встретились лишь на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джин увидел в них десять лет скитаний, бесконечных падений и ударов, которые наносила жизнь. Он знал своего Казу, тот не склонился перед жизнью, каждый раз поднимаясь и двигаясь на встречу судьбе.  
На таких до боли знакомых и родных губах заиграла улыбка, хотя глаза его вовсе не улыбались.  
– Ты хотел уехать, не попрощавшись?  
Даже голос его изменился, стал глубже, чувственней. Джин не смог отвести взгляд под напором горящих темных глаз, чувствуя себя виноватым.  
– Я решил, что должен сам поблагодарить за твои цветы и пожелания.  
Вежливый поклон и, возможно, Джину показалось, но глаза Казу горели нехорошим светом, будто ярость бушевала в душе.  
– Мне очень понравился твой спектакль. Я посмотрел его семь раз.  
Джин опустил на мгновение голову, желая понять, что же происходит в сердце у Казу и проклиная себя за глупый ответ. Он просто не знал, как себя вести, чего ожидать. Казу злился на него, в этом он был уверен.  
– Почему ты не пришел?  
Казу сделал шаг ближе, смотря внимательно прямо в глаза, будто пытаясь проникнуть в его мысли. Джину не нужны были пояснения, он сразу понял, о чем говорит Казу, и как многое зависит от его ответа.  
– Моя бабушка, я не смог, потом она...  
Джин замолчал, проклиная самого себя и волнение, который лишает его возможности нормально связывать слова, когда он так нервно напряжен.  
– Мне жаль бабушку.  
В голосе Казу звучала грусть, на мгновение он опять стал тем самым Казу, который отчаянно верил в предсказания, надеясь осуществить свою мечту.  
– Что было потом?  
– Потом, – Джин вздохнул, возвращаясь к тому, о чем хотел бы навсегда забыть. – Лачо видела нас, и мои волосы…  
Джин в беспомощном жесте прикоснулся к вновь отросшим прядям. Казу побледнел, сделав еще одни шаг. Они стояли близко, и Казу протянул руку, проводя пальцами по шелковистым волосам. Джин чувствовал, как он дрожит, понимая, через что пришлось пройти Джину. Когда Казу заговорил, его голос звучал хрипло.  
– Прости, я не знал. Я должен был уберечь тебя!  
Джин грустно улыбнулся, он нашел ладонь Казу, нежно прикоснувшись и перелетая пальцы.  
– Все уже в прошлом. А ты?  
Джин не задал вопрос, но его пальцы замерли в руке Казу.  
– Я много путешествовал, учился, выступал в разных театрах, а потом приехал в Японию.  
– С этой женщиной?  
Небольшая пауза, Джин хотел убрать руку. Но Казу не позволил.  
Он вновь поймал его ладонь и поднес к губам, нежно целуя тонкий шрам на запястье. Эти годы не были простыми для них обоих, и Джин не знал, чья же в этом вина? Может, это все судьба и волшебный кристалл его бабушки, не напрасно пытался предостеречь его когда-то, может, это злой рок, который разлучил их, не смотря на чувства, которые связали их сердца. Они были слишком молоды, слишком нетерпеливы, слишком сильно любили и совершали ошибки.  
Если в этом вина Казу?  
– Наши пути разошлись, как только мы оказались в Японии.  
Джин чувствовал мягкие губы и ласкающие глаза, внезапно ком подкатился к горлу. Он хотел услышать эти слова. Чтобы не произошло, это лишь прошлое и должно там остаться.  
– Тебе было тяжело?  
Казу покачал головой, подходя ближе, чувствуя тепло дыхания.  
– Теперь ты со мной, – Казу прошептал хрипло.  
– Я не позволю тебе упасть.  
– Просто будь со мной.  
Казу нежно поцеловал Джина, чувствуя, как руки обнимают его крепко, пальцы сжимают ткань на пиджаке, будто Джин боится, что Казу исчезнет, растворится в воздухе.  
Джин слышал нежный голос скрипки. Она пела о любви, которая расцвела в юных сердцах так рано и столько препятствий встретила на своем пути. Джин положил ладонь на грудь Казу, прислушиваясь к сильному биению сердца, вторившему его собственному.  
Казу целовал его ласково, снова разрушая все стены, одну за другой, которые были возведены страхами и неуверенностью за эти десять лет. Дорога, пройденная ими, была долгой, и они оба понимали, что назад пути нет.  
– Мы оба прокляты! – прошептал Джин между поцелуями.  
– Я ведь предупреждал тебя, – Казу усмехнулся, и Джин опять очутился в юности.  
Они не знали, что готовит им будущее, какие удары и сюрпризы. У цыгана нет дома, есть только тепло и нежность любимых рук, что греет как домашний очаг, есть только мечты и музыка, есть только любовь и надежда.  
В Токио пришла весна и розовые лепестки падали с небес, окрашивая их жизнь в новые нежные краски. 


End file.
